


Viable

by akaknight



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaknight/pseuds/akaknight
Summary: Jules asks Rue to shave half of her eyebrows off.or a story where Rue eagerly takes and Jules unrepentantly gives.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Viable

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost two am, and I’m a little bit tipsy.  
> In the wise words of diva experimental, “sometimes the only viable climax is softness.”
> 
> Also, if you want, listen to this album while reading: "For the Beats" by Oklou and Casey MQ  
> I couldn't stop listening to it while writing this.

“And… hmm… you sure this is a good idea?”

“So sure.” followed by an enthusiastic head nod.

“Like… sure sure?”

“Just do it, Rue! You’re making me nervous!”

“Ok ok ok” followed by a sharp sound, metal scraping on skin and small hairs falling to the floor, the girl admired her doing for a few seconds before muttering “I did it!”

Jules’ eyes were closed shut, she took a deep breath and then they went wide open, she jumped of the bathtub edge and quickly made her way to the mirror, leaning her face impossibly close to the glass “Jesus fucking Christ, Rue!” she screamed holding her left eyebrow, or rather, what’s left of it. 

“It looks perfect!” she gushed. The excitement was so crystal on her eyes, but her eyebrows were making her face expressions ambiguously funny, she lost no time sitting again on the edge of the bathtub “The other one, now!” she demanded like a small child would demand ice cream, Rue couldn’t help but smile at her.

She stepped closer and Jules hugged her legs hard, making Rue slump forward, almost tipping herself and Jules off into the tub “Jules! Be careful! I have a fucking razor on my hand!” the taller girl eased on the embrace, and exclamed “I’m sorry! I can’t help it!” her grin reached all the way into her deep blue eyes ”It’s gonna look so cool when it’s done! My make up game is gonna step up so hard!”

“Ok, ok, I get it, now stay still, Jules” Rue sighed and held the other girl’s jaw gently, “Are you ready?”, Jules nodded and looked straight up at Rue “Hmm hmm” and just like that half of her brow was shaved off. 

An excited shrieking sound followed, but Jules remained seated. Rue’s hand still held her jaw as tenderly as she possibly could and stroked the other girl’s cheek.

“You still look, like, really gorgeous” she smiled softly and sighed placing the razor on the sink. 

Jules still kept herself still, Rue looked back at her “Are you ok?”

The blonde gazed at her, and tilted her head while biting the inside of her cheek. 

“Uh… what’s up, Jules?” Rue shifted awkwardly under the girl’s look. Jules’ smile broke out, and she gestured towards herself. 

“Sit here.” the brunette reluctantly followed, and sat by the edge of the tub. Familiar hands made their way to her hair easily, and held her face in place.

“You know how you said I make things better?” Rue nodded slowly.

“Well, you make things better too, well, not just better, but like, really, really good” Jules leaned in and touched her forehead to Rue’s. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. “Like, you just shaved my fucking brows off!” the other girl’s face scrunched in confusion. 

Jules quickly shook her head, “But it’s not even about that, like it also is. But like, you made it so good...” she tilted her head back and looked off while biting her lip, as if in deep thought.

“It’s the way you move around me, how you touch, the way you speak, how you smile and sigh” she smiled to herself and closed her eyes “I can feel everything, Rue. And I had never felt it before.” her hand let go of her hair and rested on the other girl’s neck.

“I can feel it so fucking clearly!” Rue was feeling Jules’ hand more and more strongly on herself.

“Everywhere, every time… you care so deeply and I never had that.” the brunette felt herself getting warmer by the word. 

“You are so special, to me, but like to the fucking world too” Jules closed her eyes again, feeling tears building up in her eyes, “Do you even know that? You are so fucking special, Rue.” her voice trembled, and Rue’s hands held her face up. Jules’ eyes looked for the other girl’s. “You are so lovely. I really feel like I don’t deserve it.” her gaze drifted down and she let her head fall, in that Rue shifted closer and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. 

Jules leaned into the touch and her eyes shoot up, “Thank you, Jules.” and then Rue pulled the blonde’s body impossibly close to herself, making the other girl gasp, “And I’m so sorry...” her grip strengthened “I’m really so sorry Jules, you deserve so much. I’m so sorry you haven’t felt it before, because if anyone in this fucked up world deserves it, it is you.” she placed her chin over the blonde head protectively, and Jules sinked in her embrace, burying her crying face into the crook of Rue’s neck.

“You are so amazing, it really takes my breath away sometimes” she chuckled softly, “I mean, it really, really does. And like, I was so lucky, because I think you finally feel like you can be loved.” she squeezed Jules’ body, “For whichever reasons, I think you didn’t feel worthy of this kind of feeling. Maybe because for the longest time you didn’t have it for yourself. I don’t really know, but like, you are so fucking incredible Jules. And maybe you don’t know it enough.” 

“Like, being shy is nice, being shy is cute, but being shy kept me from doing and saying so much to you, it really held me back. And I just want you to know how much I love you, and how much you fucking deserve it, Jules.” 

Rue pulled Jules out of her embrace, and held her gaze strongly. Her brown eyes were so eager and fervent that blue eyes could only compliment that energy. The brown haired girl gripped Jules by her shoulders, “Will you let me, Jules?” 

“Please.” teary eyes plead, and in a moment full lips crashed into Jules’ mouth. It was not tentative, coy or bashful. This kiss was propousefull. It was bold and confident. The way Rue’s hand buried on Jules’ hair and clasped the back of her neck, bringing the girls even closer made the blonde’s chest tight with something unknown, the smaller girl parted her lips and deepened the kiss, and Jules let her in. 

Jules felt hands roaming around her torso, setting themselves on her hips pulling her with strong intention, she was starting to feel a building pressure on her lower abdomen, and moaned into the kiss. Rue pulled back with a gasp, her breath short, delayed for so long for favoring being in into the other girl’s lips.

“Come with me” she pulled Jules by her hand and led her to the bedroom, when they got there she pushed Jules into her bed and swiftly took off her shirt.

“Let me show you” and she grabbed Jules’ face while kissing her neck open mouthed, the blonde gasped and squeezed her legs together, and Rue’s lip descended to Jules’ collarbone nipping and kissing softly.

Rue lifted Jules’ shirt and kissed up her torso, scratching her ribs lightly and reaching her chest, marveling for a second she glanced at the blonde’s face, which was filled with craving and quickly pecked her lips before returning to her chest. All the while she positioning herself between Jules’ legs, pressing her body to the blonde’s center, hand caressing her upper thigh.

“Rue...” the blonde moaned at the stimulus on her core, she gripped the brunette’s head to keep her in place, but to no avail, because she had other plans.

Her body started dragging itself down Jules, and she was biting at her hip, stopping at the hem of the taler girl’s skirt, she looked up, as if asking for a non verbal permission, to which Jules just nodded eagerly.

And just like that the girl lifted Jules’ tennis skirt and gasped at her sight. 

“You are really so fucking beautiful” and without leaving time for any response, Rue just took Jules into her mouth, dragging her tongue along the soft skin, severely affecting the other girl’s capacity to breathe.

“Oh my fucking god, Rue” she moaned, which encouraged the other girl to suck on harder and faster. The blonde’s hands found the perpetrator of her pleasure’s hair easily and tugged on it, as Rue took her deeper into her mouth Jules felt herself expanding, she was fucking floating, she never had someone so focused on her pleasure alone, and that felt reality altering. The brunette picked up momentum and bobbed her head, whilst sucking roughly and working her tongue boldly. 

Jules looked down on herself catching Rue’s eyes on her, they were so dark, full of lust, so focused, all their energy was on her, and she was feeling it like the hot sweat dripping down her neck, the rocking of her hips and the sting of the scratch marks over her abdomen. She was Rue’s, and that realization made her breath catch on her throat and a visceral moan escape her lips.

“It feels so good” she muttered as Rue kept her steady movements on her, gripping her hips strongly so she couldn’t move from out of her grasp.

“Rue… fuck” feel out her lips like and echo in fixed rhythm, she was ever more evidently reaching her peak. Jules could feel it, all her body was ecstatic, she was trembling with all the energy running through her muscles, she couldn’t help but to moan the other girl’s name, over and over.

“I’m so close...” she said burying her head into the pillow and gripping the sheets around her, she felt her whole body tense up to the point of no return but explosion. Rue felt it all under her hands too, but she just doubled her rhythm and kept her place.

Jules was pulsating in Rue’s mouth, “Rue, I’m...” she groaned hard before allowing herself utter release, it came in waves. She felt her body let go of all the tension the brown haired girl had inflicted on her. Bit by bit she felt her limbs sink into the mattress, a remaint of energy still pulsing through her muscles.

Rue licked her gently now, eager force was dropped and she tenderly let Jules come down from her elated state, she kissed her inner thighs softly and grasped the blonde’s ribs pulling herself up the other girl’s body. 

Jules’ eyes were fixed on the ceiling and she was still trying to catch up her breath. Rue layed on her side and snuggled her head into the crook of Jule’s neck, she took a deep breath and kissed her chastely while running her arms over her and locking the other girl in a tight embrace.

“Are you ok?” Rue asked tentatively looking for the blonde’s eyes. She had never gone that far, that fast and so boldly, she was struggling to keep her self-doubt at bay, the same feeling she swore to herself she wouldn’t let in between her and Jules. But she was faltering, and she was removing her arms from the other girl when Jules held onto them as if they were keeping her on earth.

She turned her face to Rue, who immediately bit her lip and placed a soft hand on the taller girl’s face. Jules’ eyes were cascading tears.

“I really felt it.”, Rue dragged her thumb softly under the other girl’s eyes, clearing some of the tears, and smiled reassuringly at her.

“Thank you, Jules, for like, letting me do that” Rue chuckled, “I didn’t even know I could.” she traced Jules’ remaining eyebrow. 

Jules let a loud breath through her lips, calming herself and her tears, “Jesus fucking christ, Rue,” she smirked, red tinting her tear stained cheeks, “Like, I don’t know if you are just that good, or if it has something to do with the fact that I absolutely fucking love you, but like, it felt ethereal or some shit, it made me feel so good, it’s still running through me“ she sighed contentedly resting her face on Rue’s hair, to which the other girl just held on stronger.

Jules lowered her head and faced the other girl, she pushed out her lips while smiling, Rue was looking up at her intently, sporting a playful smile of her own, and before she could process it, Jules’ face smashed against her own, and she couldn’t help but feel the blonde’s smile on the kiss, she hummed happily and pulled away. Her hair had some strands out of place and her lips looked bitten and swollen.

“So, like, do you wanna shave the rest of my eyebrows off?”

Both smirked knowingly at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please, let me know what you thought.


End file.
